On n'a pas le droit
by Bella286
Summary: De l'amitié à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Quand estil de la tendresse fraternelle? Trahie par vos amis,qui peut mieux qu'un frère peut vous comprendre, vous aider, vous aimer, tout simplement? Unis ds la peine, c'est à deux qu'ils plongeront. RW
1. un secret bien trop lourd

**J'ai pas l'esprit tordu, masi ca faisait lgtps que le couple Ron/Ginny me trottait dans la tête, sans parvenir à m'en débarrasser. J'avais écris, puis mis de coté, mais j'y tiens, alors jvais la finir. Pour le moment, je publie juste ce petit prologue mais la suite arrive, et je croise les doigts pour que la fin également. Ma fic sera très soft, le couple est assez délicat komsa je trouve, pas besoin de rajouter des lemons, chacun imagine ce qu'il veut. J'espère que ca vous plaira, je reste fidèle à mon style, dsl pour le coté trop guimauve, j'y peux rien. Lol bonne lecture…**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Un secret bien trop lourd…**

La neige tombait sur le ciel gris de Londres. Deux ans avaient passés depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, trois depuis celle de son frère. Trop de choses s'étaient produites, trop de larmes, de souffrance, un cœur bien trop souvent meurtri par le plus douloureux secret. Car oui, elle, une jeune fille aux allures quelconques, cachait un terrible secret, qui devrait la faire sentir honteuse, inhumaine, mais qui au lieu de cela lui procurait un bien être malsain, un plaisir sans raison d'être, celui d'une relation interdite…

Là où elle aurait dû se sentir anormale de vivre une telle relation, elle s'était sentie revivre. Aimée, comprise, désirée, pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait ce choix qui la poussait à se tenir ici, dans cette chambre lugubre, dans cet appartement dont l'aspect et la décoration reflétait son ressentiment intérieur… Ces couleurs tristes, une peinture ternie, des objets reconstruits, en contradiction totale avec l'image d'une jeune femme pleine de vie et heureuse qu'elle renvoyait.

Certes, elle était heureuse, épanouie, satisfaite de cette relation, qu'elle savait pourtant impossible… Les objets tant de fois détruits sous sa colère croissante illustraient les émois dont la jeune fille était victime. Racolés, réparés, un aspect neuf, mais l'intérieur détruit, comme elle… comme ces objets, elle avait été tant de fois brisée, puis tant de fois réparée, mais les blessures étaient toujours là, présentes, au fond d'elle.

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer. Dehors, les gens riaient, s'amusaient dans la neige, projetaient des fêtes de Noël en famille, entre amis, achetaient des cadeaux, ou d'autres encore chantaient, pour les plus démunis. Une ambiance si chaleureuse, si conviviale régnait à l'extérieur qu'à nouveau, elle se sentit seule, différente de tout ces gens qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, insouciants, heureux, tout simplement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendue la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer dans un bruit sourd, ni même les pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur contre elle, celle de ce corps qu'elle attendait depuis un instant qui lui semblait durer une éternité. Il enroula, toujours silencieusement, ses bras autours de sa taille, posant sa tête au creux de son cou, et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta t-il, doucement.

« Rien, tout va bien », répondit-elle aussitôt, un peu trop mécaniquement à son goût.

« Je sais que tu souffres de cette situation, mais ils ne comprendraient pas, tu le sais… »

« Mais ne pas comprendre quoi ? répliqua t-elle, atone, avec la voix d'une femme blasée, qui n'attend plus rien de la vie. Ne pas comprendre quoi ? répéta t-elle. Que tu m'aimes, moi, une jeune fille banale, sans argent, à peine diplômée, sans but dans la vie, ou que je sois tombée amoureuse du seul garçon qui m'ait toujours soutenue, réconfortée, aimée ? Hermione sort avec Harry, elle sait ce qu'aimer signifie, et Harry sacrifierait sa vie pour elle s'il le fallait. En quoi notre situation diffère ? On s'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte, tu n'es pas de mon avis ? »

« Bien sûr, vu comme ça, ça semble dérisoire, mais tu sais très bien que dans la réalité, personne ne comprendrait, ils penseraient que nous ne sommes pas normales, on nous montrerait du doigt, c'est cela que tu veux, être marginale ? Ginny, mon Ange, tu sais que l'on ne peut pas… » ajouta t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, lui faisant face.

Il la regarda un instant, posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans chercher à approfondir son baiser. Elle s'écarta légèrement, puis se blottit dans ses bras.

« Je suis fatiguée… j'en ai assez de vivre ainsi, depuis 3 ans… Trois années à se cacher, à mentir, je n'en peux plus… »

« Qu'essaye tu de me dire Ginny… » hésita t-il, sans desserrer son étreinte, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

« Que je suis lasse de cette vie, que je veux tout arrêter… que je veux partir… » ajouta t-elle en relevant la tête, lui faisant face.

« Tu veux tout arrêter ? Tu veux me quitter ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Crois tu sincèrement qu'on pourrait vivre ainsi, toute notre vie ? C'est impossible, tu le sais. Je veux avoir une belle maison, avec une barrière blanche tout autours, je veux me marier, avoir des enfants, un chien, que j'appellerai Fluffy en souvenir du bon vieux temps… Mais dans cette vie là, tu n'auras pas la place que tu souhaites… Je veux une vie normale, pas me complaire dans l'illusion d'un bonheur irréel. Tu peux m'offrir cette vie là ? »

« Soit, mais je… »

« Non, pas de mais, ma décision est prise, je pars, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je quitte cette maison, cette vie qui n'est pas la mienne, je m'en vais… je suis désolée ».

« Et moi ? Où je suis dans ton beau tableau ? »

« Tu le sais, ta place y est, mais pas celle ci, plus celle ci… »

Sans un mot de plus, elle prit son manteau, le mit sur ses épaules, prit son sac, et ouvrit la porte.

« Qui quittes tu Ginny ? » s'éleva la voix du jeune homme, dont l'émotion transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots. Elle se stoppa net, sans se retourner.

« Quel est le sens de ta question ? »

« Qui quittes tu, l'amant… où le frère ? »

A suivre…

Je sais que ce genre et couple est assez particulier, mais ca fait lgtps qu'il me tentait, et jme décide enfin a la publier. Donc dite moi ske vs en penser… xxx


	2. Quand d'un baiser une vie bascule

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Quand d'un baiser une vie s'écroule…**

_« Qui quittes tu, l'amant… où le frère ? »_

« Les deux… » déclara t'elle doucement, sans regret, sans tristesse dans la voix.

Elle passa la porte, et la referme, dans un bruit sourd. Il resta interdit, espérant secrètement qu'elle reviendrait, reconnaîtrait son erreur, se rappellerait qu'elle l'aimait, lui seul, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son amour. Mais elle ne revenait pas, elle ne reviendrait pas, pas cette fois. Alors, de silencieuses larmes qui lui nouaient la gorge depuis cette étrange révélation coulèrent, sans un bruit, le long de ses joues trop pales. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser, doucement. Il n'avait plus de force, plus de retenue, plus rien en quoi croire, plus personne à qui se rattacher… Il avait tout abandonné par amour pour elle, il n'avait plus rien à présent. Sa dignité était ce qu'il avait abandonné dès le début, en même temps que sa fierté, troquée contre cette lâcheté et égoïsme qui l'empêchaient de se montrer au grand jour. Elle venait de partir, le laissant seul, sans regret. Il se mit à lui en vouloir, sans comprendre la souffrance qu'elle pouvait ressentir, la violence qu'elle avait du se faire pour aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne se doutait pas qu'à cet instant, elle était appuyée contre la porte refermée, et que dans un sursaut de sanglots, elle avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Tant de fois elle avait imaginé cet échange, mais jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de le concrétiser. Tant de fois elle avait jouer ce scénario dans sa tête, et maintenant que le film se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle avait envie d'en refaire les dialogues, rejouer la scène, la rendant la moins pénible possible. Mais c'était trop tard, les dès étaient jetés, une vie s'achevait, une nouvelle commençait. Mais quand tout cela avait il réellement commencé, elle l'ignorait, ne parvenant à mettre de date précise sur le début de cette descente aux enfers, le sourire aux lèvres. Où plutôt si, elle ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Tout avait commencé, le jour où ses amis l'avaient trahie…

_Flash back…._

_Il faisait froid, et depuis quelques jours, la neige s'était mise à tomber. On approchait de noël, et pour cette dernière année, tous étaient restés à Poudlard, et s'amusaient, profitant des derniers moments à partager. Ginny était assise en tailleur sur un banc qu'elle avait dégagé de tout flocon de neige, et elle observait ses amis rire aux éclats en se lançant des boules de neige, comme le feraient des enfants. Elle sourit à ce tableau, jugeant son frère et le survivant deux gamins insouciants, immatures. Depuis plus d'une heure ils jouaient avec la neige, se lançaient des boules, ils avaient même fabriqué un bonhomme de neige, chose qu'elle n'avait que rarement eut l'occasion de faire durant son enfance. Mais elle avait préféré s'en tenir éloignée, tout comme Hermione l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de retourner étudier à la bibliothèque. _

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et sourit, en apercevant la neige tombait de plus en plus fort, annonciatrice d'un Noël joyeux sous un épais manteau de neige. Mais il faisait froid, l'air était frais, et elle restait inactive, sa chaleur corporelle s'envolait au fur et à mesure que les flocons tombaient._

_« Tu trembles… lança Harry brusquement, alors que Ginny ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence à ses côtés. Tu as froid ? Viens t'amuser avec nous… »_

_« Non non, ça ira, je préfère vous regarder vous comporter comme des gamins de 8ans… ça me donne l'impression d'être plus mature que vous, pour une fois, c'est agréable », répondit elle en souriant._

_« Très bien, se résigna Harry, un peu déçu. Alors mets ça sur tes épaules, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade… » ajouta t-il en ôtant sa cape et en la lui déposant sur les épaules._

_« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure », se défendit Ginny, dont la voix grelottante la trahissant._

_« J'y tiens, garde là… » lui assura Harry, en ajustant sa cape autours des épaules de la jeune fille, puis il se leva et repartit en courant._

Ginny eut un sourire amer. Elle s'était sentie si bien, des plus heureuses. Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry s'était montré attentionné, doux et agréable avec elle, mais tout cela avait été bien trop réel pour être vrai. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été, en y repensant… Elle aurait dû deviner que tout cela semblait trop parfait pour l'être réellement. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché, quelques jours plus tard, d'accepter son invitation…

Harry était venu la trouver, et lui avait proposé une balade dans le parc. Quelle joie pour celle qui ne vivait que dans l'attente d'un geste comme celui ci à son égard, de la part du Survivant, qu'elle aimait, le meilleur ami de son frère… Trop heureuse pour imaginer autre chose qu'une simple balade romantique, l'occasion peut être de devenir pour lui bien plus que la cadette des Weasleys… Elle avait accepté, le regard brillant d'excitation. Ils avaient longuement parlé, de tout, de rien, ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, si elle se sentait bien… En jeune fille naïve de 16ans, tant d'intérêt d'un coup de la part du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps ne signifiait qu'une chose, qu'il voyait en elle la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue… Là encore, elle était tellement illusionnée par ce soudain intérêt qu'elle ne comprit que plus tard, à ses dépends, que cette balade n'était en rien romantique Ce n'est que bien plus tard, qu'elle comprit que ce qu'il avait fait cette après midi là, ce n'était que la ménager, la préparer à la pire des trahisons…

Noël était passé, et avec lui des fêtes merveilleuses, de nombreux cadeaux, de moments inoubliables. Puis l'école avait reprit, et Ginny ne vivait plus que dans l'attente du jour où Harry viendrait la voir de nouveau, lui prendrait peut être la main, l'emmènerait se promener dehors, et lui avouerait ses sentiments pour elle… C'est le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle passait ses journées. Mais un soir, tout avait basculé. Un soir, elle avait compris la grave erreur qu'elle avait commise en plaçant son cœur entre les mains du survivant, car lui n'y survivrait pas, elle le savait. Elle s'était adonnée à lui, lui avait sans qu'il ne le sache confié sa vie, son cœur, son être, et lui s'était moquée d'elle, et venait de tout briser, tout émietter, tout détruire, d'un simple baiser. Ses lèvres douces, sensuelles donnaient le plus doux des baisers, le plus tendre, et malmenaient avec délicatesse et envie ces lèvres rosies de plaisir. Un baiser digne des plus belles histoires d'amour, un baiser rempli d'amour, de passion… mais un baiser qui ne lui était pas destiné…

En une seconde, tous ses espoirs avaient été anéantis, sa vie brisée, son cœur meurtri. Il était déchiré, la blessure irréversible. Elle était paralysée par la douleur, l'amertume, la honte de s'être montrée si faible et si naïve. En pénétrant dans cette pièce, elle ne s'attendait pas à y surprendre l'homme qui depuis plus de 6ans hantait sa vie, peuplait ses rêves, dans les bras de la fille qu'elle considérait encore comme sa meilleure amie deux minutes auparavant. Quelle idiote elle avait été de se croire désirée par lui, elle. Elle qui n'aurait jamais penser devoir un jour considérer sa meilleure amie comme sa première rivale, venait de recevoir la plus douloureuse des gifles, la pire des trahisons. Oh bien sûr, quand ils s'étaient aperçus de sa présence, ils s'étaient séparés, et avaient tenté de tout lui expliquer, qu'elle devait comprendre, mais comprendre quoi ? Qu'ils venaient de la trahir, de se moquer d'elle, de son frère, de briser une solide amitié, de perdre sa confiance, pour quelques baisers volés ? Non, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, en effet. Elle luttait pour contenir ses larmes, rester debout sans défaillir, garder sa dignité, encore quelques minutes, le temps de sortir, s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de se laisser mourir à petit feux, et si elle en avait le courage, de se couper les veines…

Ce jour fatidique était gravé dans sa mémoire, chaque détail, chaque seconde était encrée dans ses souvenirs. Cette journée, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, pour être le début de sa descente aux enfers. Puis elle s'était reprit, au fil des jours. Elle n'avait pas oublié, mais elle avait pardonné, du moins elle le croyait. Elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir, ils ne faisaient que s'aimer, mais dès qu'elle les voyait ensemble, des sanglots lui nouaient la gorge, quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'elle se dise. Elle faisait bonne figure, son frère y compris. Pourtant, lui aussi souffrait, lui aussi avait mal de les voir tout les deux, rire, se tenir la main, s'embrasser, être heureux, tout simplement. Lui aussi souffrait, car elle le connaissait, et tout comme Harry, elle connaissait la nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Hermione. C'était pour cela que Ginny leur en voulaient quand même, quelque part, car l'un comme l'autre avait fait fi d'eux, ignorant la douleur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir de les voir ensemble…

Bien des soleils s'étaient levés avant que Ginny ne comprenne qu'elle devait non seulement pardonner, mais oublier. Après tout, Harry ne lui avait jamais prêté serment, et tout le monde savait que la jolie préfète ne lui était pas indifférente, alors pourquoi leur en vouloir ? Alors peu à peu, ils s'étaient réconciliés, sans ne jamais s'être réellement séparés, et la vie avait reprit son cour, Ginny son masque.

Un soir pourtant, tout avait basculé, sa chute précipitée, sa nouvelle vie débutée. Un soir, elle s'était rendue dans la salle sur demande, pour être seule, sans être questionnée sur le pourquoi de ses larmes, les raisons de sa tristesse. C'était dans cette pièce que sa vie s'était achevée, c'était dans cette même pièce, qu'une autre, plus sombre, plus malsaine, avait commencé. Avait-elle gagné au change ? Etait –elle plus heureuse, elle l'ignorait…

Elle se souvenait, y être venue, juste après le dîner. L'après midi, elle avait parlé avec son frère, lui avait demandé si pour lui aussi c'était dur, si lui aussi en avait assez de devoir porter un masque de sourire forcé. Pour toute réponse, il s'était contenté de sourire faiblement, de jeter une coup d'œil désolé vers ses deux amis, assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre à feuilleter le même magazine, puis il était retourné à la contemplation de son jeu d'échec, duquel il venait de déplacer sa reine, pour prendre le cavalier de Ginny, s'assurant une victoire imminente. Elle l'avait regardé, fronçant les sourcils, et avait fait une moue infantile que Ron trouvait très mignonne, avant de sourire, se moquant de l'innocence de sa jeune sœur. Cette épreuve avait au moins eu l'avantage de les rapprocher, dans la douleur, la compassion. Oui, ils s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'au point de non retour. C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Ginny, en poussant la porte de la salle, silencieuse. En voyant son frère ce soir là, elle comprit soudainement que beaucoup de chose avait changé, et qu'en ressortant de cet endroit, sa vie serait à jamais différente. Mais elle ignorait jusqu'à quel point…

« Que fais-tu là ? » s'étonna Ginny après avoir soigneusement refermée la porte, jetant un sort inaudible qui leur assurerait un peu de tranquillité.

« Je réfléchissais... » se contenta t-il de répondre.

« A quoi ? »

« Des choses… » répondit-il, préférant éviter les questions.

Elle s'était alors approchée de la fenêtre et posant son front contre la vitre, elle regardait au delà du parc, son regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel gris, ami d'infortune, qui partageait sa détresse. Il pleuvait, le ciel était gris, lui seul la comprenait, la soutenait. Non, pas lui seul, son frère était là aussi, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour être aussi proche de ce frère qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« Prends moi dans tes bras… » lui avait-elle soudainement demandé.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, il s'était exécuté. Il s'était approché d'elle, lui avait prit la main et l'avait attirée contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras musclés par le quidditch, la berçant tendrement, en silence, avec pour seul murmure les gouttes d'eau qui venaient s'écraser contre la vitre. Doucement, il lui caressait les cheveux, sans se lasser, sans lui poser les questions auxquelles lui même se refuser de répondre. Non, il comprenait sa détresse, c'est pourquoi il l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'avait réconfortée, et serrée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras, lui intimant que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir, jamais elle ne verserait une larme pour lui, non.

Wala, et un autre chap de posté ! j'espere ke ça vs plait quand même un peu, malgré le couple. Je posterai bientôt la suite, comme les chap sont courts ! bonne fin de week-end, et bon courage pr la semaine ! xxx


	3. Un mal pr un bien, ou un bien pr un mal?

Wala le chap 3, plus que 2 ensuite… Je suis ravie que ce couple ne vous dérange pas trop et encore plus que vs appréciez. J'ai pas répondu aux reviews pr ce chap, donc un grand merci a Alisa Adams (mdr ta review, elle ma bien fait rire,mais jsuis pas sur que ta méthode dépasse le stade expérimentale, dsl.. lol), L'ange Diablesse et Eleonore-dem. J'espère que ce chap vs plaira, c'est celui ou le ptit Draco fait son entrée en scène. Lol enjoy !

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Un mal pour un bien… ou un bien pour un mal ?**

Des rires d'enfants la sortirent de ses pensées. Ginny se baladait dans les rues animées de Londres, les mains gantées serrées contre elle dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. Elle avait décidé de sortir un peu, prendre l'air, car elle étouffait dans son appartement. Ron devait y être encore, ou alors il était parti, elle l'ignorait. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, et ne cherchait surtout pas à en avoir. Elle avait besoin de temps, pour elle, de prendre un peu de recul sur tout ça, sur sa vie qui lui échappait, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter de nouveau. Elle avait tant pleuré qu'elle se sentait vidée totalement, incapable de verser la moindre larme supplémentaire. Un sourire faux vînt naître sur son doux visage, et elle se rappela la promesse que son frère lui avait faîte, de ne jamais la faire pleurer… Une de plus qu'il avait été incapable de tenir... Elle ralentit le pas, et se tassa davantage contre son manteau. Pour une fois, elle s'était habillée de façon moldue, et un long manteau blanc remplaçait la traditionnelle cape d'hiver de tout bon sorcier. Ses gants, comme son écharpe et son bonnet, étaient blanc, ses cheveux lâchés lui retombaient sur les épaules, en cascade, tel un ange. Mais un ange déchu, un ange malheureux, qui souffrait. Elle était seule, et déambulait depuis des heures dans les rues enneigées de Londres. A chaque pas, des souvenirs refaisaient surface. Elle s'arrêta un instant, et se tourna vers une vitrine illuminée, décorée, magnifique, tout simplement. C'était une boutique de robe de mariée, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Une vague nostalgique la submergea. Elle aurait tant aimé se marier, porter l'une de ses robes, rire, danser, être insouciante l'espace d'une soirée, d'un week-end. Mais elle n'en aurait jamais l'occasion. Elle était destinée à être seule, seule ou malheureuse, vivant des liaisons impossibles.

Soudain, elle sortit de sa contemplation en apercevant le reflet de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, devenu son ami, son allié par la force des choses, mais qu'elle avait perdu de vue de puis si longtemps…

« Weasley ? Encore en train de rêver au prince charmant ? »

« Et toi Drago, toujours aussi mal accompagné à ce que je vois ? » déclara Ginny en souriant, en apercevant celle qui devait être la dernière trouvaille de Drago.

« Jalouse ? »

« A peine surprise… déclara t-elle intrépide. Ravie de te revoir Drago, ajouta t-elle après un long moment ».

« Moi aussi Ginny… se contenta t-il de répondre, tandis que la jeune fille se blottissait dans ses bras. Ginny, je te présente Elisabeth Malefoy… ma cousine ».

« Ta cousine ? Oh ! Je suis vraiment confuse, je croyais que… » se confondit-elle en excuse auprès de la jeune femme, sous le regard amusé de Drago.

« Ce n'est rien, je connais la réputation de mon cousin, ne t'en fais pas », déclara t-elle, chaleureusement, sans aucune once de méchanceté dans la voix.

« Ciel Drago, comment peux-tu être le cousin ignoble et suffisant d'une jeune femme aussi charmante ? » plaisanta Ginny.

« Et si on faisait une trêve, proposa Drago. Ginny, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, où étais tu cachée ? »

« Cachée… Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Hum, c'est une longue histoire… » souffla t-elle, le visage triste de nouveau.

« Racontes moi tout, est ce que tout va bien ? Je veux dire, est ce que tu nourris toujours un goût particulier pour les relations interdites ? » demanda t-il implicitement, faisant référence à la relation entre elle et son frère, que par la force des choses il avait découverte un soir. Depuis ce jour, au plus grand étonnement de Ginny, il était devenu son allié, son ami, et l'avait aidé à dissimuler cet interdit.

« Non, répondit-elle, nonchalante… S'il te plaît Drago, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler… »

« Alors je n'insiste pas… déclara t-il doucement, en la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras, l'enserrant avec toute la tendresse et la compassion dont il était capable. Passes me voir un soir, si ça peut t'aider… je serais ravi de passer un peu de temps avec toi… Et puis tu pourras rencontrer Anna… » ajouta t-il en se détachant légèrement.

« Anna? » fronça Ginny.

« C'est une moldue... ça t'étonnes ? sourit Drago. Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changé... tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

« Certaine… Allez file, je dois rentrer chez moi de toute façon… »

« Très bien. J'ai été ravi de te revoir, sincèrement… » souffla Drago en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, avant de la quitter.

« J'ai été ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Ginny… » la salua à son tour Elisabeth.

_Enfin_… Drago lui avait il parlé d'elle ? Si oui, lui avait il confié qu'elle entretenait une relation incestueuse avec l'un de ses frères ? Ginny s'inquiéta un instant. Pour qui elle allait passer ? Puis elle se reprit. Drago ne lui avait pas parlé explicitement, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Soulagée, elle poursuivit sa promenade, puis rentra chez elle.

La pièce était sombre, les lumières tamisées, et une douce odeur de fruits rouges s'empara d'elle dès qu'elle franchit la porte. Elle ôta son manteau, ses chaussures, et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

« C'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté ? » s'éleva soudainement une voix forte et distincte.

« Ron ? sursauta Ginny. Que fais tu ici, je croyais que… »

« Réponds moi ! ordonna t-il. C'est pour cette sale fouine que tu m'as quitté ? et ne me mens pas, je t'ai vue avec lui… »

« Tu m'espionnes à présent ? »

« Bien sûr que non, que crois tu ? »

« Alors que faisais-tu devant chez moi, aussi tard ? »

« Je me promenais… » déclara t-il, mais Ginny n'en crut pas un mot.

« De quel droit tu te permets de me suivre ? Je ne t'appartiens pas ! il m'avait pourtant semblée être claire, qu'on avait rompu ! « s'emporta t-elle, sa gorge soudainement nouée.

« Tu as rompu ! Je ne crois pas avoir eu le choix ! »

« Mais que croyais tu ? qu'on resterait toute notre vie ensemble ? Tu savais très bien que cette situation n'était que provisoire, elle n'aurait jamais pu durer… »

« Mais on était bien ensemble, non ? Je t'aime moi, tu le sais, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu décides de tout arrêter maintenant ! »

« J'attendais un enfant… »

_Flash _

_Ginny venait de raccrocher son téléphone quand elle arriva au Terrier. Elle embrassa ses parents, et fut soulagée d'apprendre que Ron avait été retenu pour la soirée, elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter ce soir, pas après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre._

_« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Clochette ? » lui demanda Fred en la prenant dans ses bras._

_Elle sourit en l'entendant utiliser ce surnom ridicule qu'ils lui donnaient depuis qu'elle était jeune. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de tristesse, un de ceux qui le supplie de ne pas poser de questions au risque de la voir éclater en sanglots. Il avait comprit et n'avait pas insisté, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle observait sa famille jouer à un jeu moldu ramené par son père, assise seule dans les escaliers, Ginny repensait à l'appel qu'elle avait reçu. 'Enceinte…' ce mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, en appuyant aussi fort que nécessaire pour faire taire la voix du médecin. Soudain, elle sentit la pression diminuer et une douce chaleur recouvrir ses mains. Surprise, elle releva la tête._

_« George ? » Sa voix était rauque, chargée d'émotions, et ses yeux s'embuèrent instantanément de larmes._

_« Fred m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny, raconte moi tout… »_

_Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autours de ses épaules._

_« Je peux pas… » répondit-elle simplement, en se blottissant contre son frère._

_« Tu peux tout me dire, fais moi confiance. Tu sais, même si on fait toujours les idiots avec Fred, on peut être sérieux, et on est là si tu as besoin de nous. Tu es notre petite fée, tu peux tout nous dire, on sera toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive… »_

_Elle était touchée par cette déclaration, mais elle ne put se résigner à lui parler, à tout lui avouer. Elle se contenta de lui faire le plus beau sourire dont elle était capable, le remercia, et le somma de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pleura un long moment dans ses bras, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. _

_Ce soir là, elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de ses frères, ce qui lui avait si souvent manqué. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux, en toute épreuve, et les aimait pour ça ; Seulement ce problème là, elle seule devait s'en charger. _

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait oubliée Ron pour un temps. Son frère, son amant, elle ne savait jamais à qui elle avait affaire.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron pour la énième fois. Il était devenu blême, et lui donnait un côté effrayant.

« J'était enceinte ! » s'écria Ginny en larme.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Que s'est il passé ? »

« Que s'est il passé ? Que crois tu que j'ai fait ? On ne pouvait pas avoir cet enfant, tu le sais autant que moi… »

« Alors tu t'en es débarrassé ? »

« Débarrassé ? C'est comme ça que tu vois le fait que j'ai dû me séparer de notre enfant, de mon bébé, de ce petit être qui grandissait en moi ? Mais que croyais tu, qu'on allait le garder, vivre heureux, tout les trois ? Bien sûr que non, et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec toi, car je veux avoir des enfants, vivre une vie normale, tu peux comprendre ça ? » s'écria Ginny, complètement bouleversée, tout en s'effondrant contre le mur, dépitée.

Ron resta interdit de longues minutes. Que faire, que dire, il l'ignorait… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle avait dû traverser ce genre d'épreuve, ressentir tant de douleur, de souffrance… seule qui plus est. Il s'approcha d'elle, et dans des gestes maladroits, il s'accroupit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé mon Ange, je ne savais pas… j'aurais dû être auprès de toi, à tes côtés pour vivre ces épreuves… Je t'en prie, ne me rejettes pas, j'ai besoin de toi, et toi aussi… lui murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, puis sur les joues pour finir sur ses lèvres Je t'aime… »

« Reste avec moi… sanglota Ginny, dévoilant une vulnérabilité que Ron ne lui connaissait pas. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule… Pardonne moi Ginny, je t'aime », lui murmura t-il, inlassablement en la berçant, la rassurant et la calmant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Quand elle se calma enfin, quand elle eut extériorisé toute la souffrance qu'elle accumulait en silence depuis quelques semaines, Ron l'aida à se relever, et l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé, où il s'assit. Il la fit s'allonger à côté de lui, sa tête reposée sur ses genoux, les siens recroquevillés, ramenés sous son menton. Tendrement, il lui caressa les cheveux, essayant de l'apaiser comme il savait si bien le faire, la rassurer d'une caresse, d'un mot tendre murmuré, ou tout simplement en la comprenant, la soutenant d'un regard sans un mot échangé.

« Je sais que cette situation est difficile mon Ange, mais si tu veux, on peut partir, tout les deux, là où personne ne nous connaît, où personne ne nous jugera. Tous nos frères sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, pourquoi à notre tour on ne partirait pas ? »

« Et vivre cachés, une fois de plus ? Loin de notre famille, de nos amis ? articula t-elle faiblement. Je ne peux pas, tu as déjà sacrifié tant de chose pour moi … »

« Tu as fais les même sacrifice Ginny, et même bien plus… »

« Mais là n'est pas le problème Ron, tu le sais très bien ! J'aspire à bien trop de choses que tu ne peux m'offrir. La vie est courte, trop courte, je veux profiter de chaque instant sans retenue, sans honte. »

Elle se releva doucement, se tournant vers lui. Elle le regarda avec la tendresse d'un enfant. Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir la vie qu'elle voulait, alors à quoi bon en discuter encore, et souffrir davantage ? Elle ne se sentait pas la force de reprendre quelque chose, pour ensuite de nouveau rompre.

« Alors il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire ! » s'exclama Ron en se levant d'un coup.

Il lui prit la main, la sommant de lui faire confiance et de le suivre. Elle accepta, non sans hésiter, et à peine fut-elle dans ses bras qu'elle se sentit disparaître, dans un « plop » caractéristique.

Ginny ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et reprit un peu de contenance. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce moyen de transport qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Ron, en la voyant si pale.

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas… juste un petit étourdissement ».

C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, d'être inquiet pour elle. Elle était la seule à le comprendre, à l'aimer.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital, pour être sûr que… »

« Non ! Ca ira, je vais bien, rassure toi. Dis moi plutôt où nous sommes », s'étonna Ginny en ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Elle fit le tour du lieu, parcourut du regard des objets symboliques à d'autres mais qui lui étaient inconnus, puis sursauta quand un homme sembla apparaître à ses côtés. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère.

« Je te présente le révérend Harris, un ami du ministère moldu… »

A suivre..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

« Ginny ma chérie, tu devrais manger plus, tu es si pâle… Comment espères tu trouver un mari en étant si maigre et en mangeant si peu ? » se plaignit Mrs Weasley en voyant sa cadette jouer avec sa fourchette, son assiette toujours pleine. A l'allusion de sa mère, le cœur de Ginny manqua un battement et elle jeta un regard à son frère. Il ne semblait même pas avoir relevé, mais le regard insistant de Ginny lui fit lever les yeux.

« Maman, pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas plutôt des jumeaux ? intervint-il. Laisse Ginny tranquille, elle a encore le temps… Et puis elle est très jolie comme ça, qui serait assez fou pour ne pas la trouver à son goût ? »

Sa dernière phrase fut de trop, mais seul le coup de pied George sembla le lui faire comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, mais comprit rapidement.

« Et sinon, comment marche les affaires ? » s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, changeant de conversations. Tout reprit comme si de rien était, mais Ginny n'avait pas oublié, elle ne l'avait jamais réellement fait.

« Maman a raison tu sais », entama Fred en rejoignant Ginny dans sa chambre, un peu plus tard.

« Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour être H24 sur mon dos ou quoi ? » s'énerva Ginny.

« Calme toi, on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu es vraiment pale tu sais, et tu manges très peu. Ne me dis pas que tu veux ressembler à toutes ces filles de Sorcière Hebdo, qui n'ont que la peau sur les os et aucunes formes… Tu es parfaite ptite sœur, le rayon de soleil de cette maison. Tu as toujours été celle qui redonnait le sourire, celle qui nous amusait. Où est passé la fée clochette, qui voyait le bien partout, qui trouvait la vie si belle, remplie de milles merveilleuses choses à découvrir... »

« Elle est morte, en même temps que ses rêves et ses illusions perdues ! »s'exclama Ginny en se dégageant vivement de l'étreinte de son frère.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié n'est ce pas ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, il avait le don de toucher là où ça fait mal.

« Comment le pourrais-je, en le voyant tout les jours, en revivant tout le mal qu'il m'a fait ? »

« Mais enfin Ginny, ce n'est qu'un garçon ! Ton ami qui plus est, tu ne pourras pas lui tenir rigueur toute ta vie pour quelque chose qu'il n'a rien fait… »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, alors fermes la ! » s'écria Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se leva et se posta près de la fenêtre, regardant ses frères disputer un match improvisé de quidditch. Aussitôt, elle retrouva cette innocence perdue, et le sourire lui revint. En voyant Fred toujours assis sur son lit, le visage triste, elle s'en voulut. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi. Tu es venu pour m'aider, et moi je te rejette. C'est juste que… sans doute la peur de grandir, de perdre cette innocente et cette naïveté qui me caractérisent tant. J'ai bien peur de ne plus être celle que vous aimiez tant… »

« Mais quelle idiote ! se mit rire Fred. Bien sur que tu l'es toujours, tu es Ginny, notre petite fée ! Tu resteras toujours toi-même. Ne change surtout pas, et si tu as un problème, quel qu'il soit, je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ça ? »

« J'en prend bonne note alors, la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin de bras pour déménager mon appartement, je t'appellerai, promis », sourit Ginny.

« Même pour aller te décrocher la lune, j'irai s'il le fallait. Aller ptite sœur, il est temps de redescendre, et d'aller monter à notre cher Ron comment on joue au quidditch, avant qu'il ne se ridiculise davantage ! »

Tout en disant ça, il lui avait prit la main et l'avait incitée à se relever. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, mais à peine s'était-il détaché qu'elle se sentit tourner, et le verre de vin qu'elle avait bu n'y était pour rien.

« Fred… » parvînt-elle à l'appeler en lui agrippant le bras, avant de s'effondrer.

Ginny se réveilla doucement, la tête groggy et la bouche pâteuse. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tout était blanc, du blanc à perte de vue, et une lumière aveuglante. Elle avait mal de tête, et se sentait très fatiguée. Elle bougea légèrement et appela.

« Ron… »

« Votre famille vous attends à l'extérieur Miss Weasley. Voulez-vous que je les fasse rentrer ? »

Elle ne se sentait pas la force de les affronter, tous en même temps. C'est pourquoi elle hocha la tête.

«Ron… »

« Très bien, je le fais entrer », répondit le médicomage en sortant de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Ron approcha du lit. Il l'avait déjà vu pale et faible, mais en la voyant ainsi, allongée dans ce lit, dans cette pièce vide, si blanche, si… malade, il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il passa sa main sur son front, ce qui la fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux avait perdu leur éclat, la malice qui les caractérisait tant.

« J'ai eu si peur… » murmura Ron avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle était glacée.

« Qu'a dit le médicomage ? » demanda Ginny en rompant leur baiser.

« Il n'en sait pas plus que nous pour l'instant. Il a fait des examens et attend les résultats. Il dit qu'on ne doit pas s'inquiéter, qu'il s'agit sûrement d'une baisse de tension, d'une fatigue passagère, rien de plus. Il veut te garder en observation jusqu'à demain matin », expliqua Ron.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-elle en le voyant mal à l'aise, confus.

« Le ministère m'a confié une nouvelle mission. Elle ne prendra que trois jours, mais je dois partir dans deux heures. Mais je ne… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vas-y. Ton métier est important et »

« Mais tu l'es bien plus ! s'emporta Ron malgré lui. Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te laisser. »

« Mais tu es aussi mon frère, au même titre que Fred, George, Charlie, Bill et Percy… Ils seront tous à mes côtés pour prendre soin de moi, et puis de toute façon, comme l'a dit le médecin, je n'ai rien, alors ne t'inquiète pas, pars en mission, et reviens-moi vite », répondit-elle en prenant sa main et en y entremêlant la sienne. Une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard alors qu'il le posait sur son annulaire gauche.

« J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple… » regretta t-il.

« Mais ça peut l'être, si on le décide ».

« Nan, ça ne le sera pas ! Pas tant que ma femme ne pourra pas porter son alliance ! » répliqua Ron un peu plus fort, en prenant dans ses mains la chaîne ornée d'une bague que Ginny portait autours du cou.

« Tu devrais y'aller, ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose. Je te vois dans trois jours ».

Elle semblait triste, ou vexée. Sans doute cette situation l'insupportait tout autant, ou alors l'attitude de Ron, tout simplement. Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de quitter la pièce. Ginny respira un long coup, le plus dur rester à venir, elle allait devoir affronter et supporter toute sa famille, les inquiétudes de ses frères, l'angoisse de son père, les réprimandes de sa mère. Elle sourit malgré elle et fit signe au médecin de les laisser entrer.

Dès le lendemain matin, Ginny était autorisée à sortir de Ste Mangouste, à condition de se reposer, se détendre, et prendre ses médicaments. Car elle était malade. Le médecin était venu la voir, tôt dans la matinée. Il lui avait expliqué le résultat de ses analyses, ses diverses anémies, et plus grave, la maladie de sang qu'elle avait développé depuis quelques mois et dont ses malaises et pertes d'appétits étaient les effets. Seul le fait qu'elle soit majeure et de ce fait libre de ces choix contraint le médicomage à la laisser sortir, avec la promesse de ne rien dire à sa famille. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle marcha de longues heures, arpenta des dizaines de rues et visita quelques amis. Arrivée dans un quartier chic du Londres moldu, elle s'arrêta devant une petite maison, sobre, mais très jolie. Elle gravit quelques marches et frappa.

« Weasley ? » s'étonna le propriétaire en ouvrant la porte.

« Tu sais que j'ai dû tuer père et mère pour avoir ton adresse ? Pourquoi le Londres Moldu d'ailleurs ? » plaisanta Ginny en entrant.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'intérieur était magnifique. Elle semblait en admiration totale devant le design moderne, la décoration très colorée, et en oublia presque son ami.

« Je peux te faire visiter si elle te plaît autant… » plaisanta l'homme, ramenant Ginny à la réalité.

« Pardonne mon impolitesse, je suis désolée ».

« Je plaisantais Ginny, ce n'est rien rassure toi. Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? »

« Je passais, prendre des nouvelles et… »

« Et… ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Draco… »

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Wala le chap 5 de ma fic. Il devait être bcp+long, mais finalement je l'ai coupé, histoire de faire une fic a nombre pair de chapitre. Bon ok c débile, mais j'aime pas les nombres impairs. Fin wala, c'était pr la ptite histoire. Je mettrai le chap jeudi soir pour la peine. Merci pr vos reviews, j'espere que ce ptit chap vs plaira ! enjoy !**

**Chapitre 5**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis son malaise. Ce soir, Ron rentrait de mission, et Ginny avait hâte de le retrouver. Il lui avait tant manqué. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, seuls, dans son appartement. C'est pourquoi en sortant de sa douche, alors qu'elle se préparait, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de retirer sa chaîne et de mettre son alliance à son doigt. Un sourire illumina son visage en se remémorant leur union. Elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte. Qui pouvait bien être là, à cette heure là, et surtout, frapper à la porte. Elle sortit de la chambre, sa serviette autours de la taille et regarda par le judas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut Ron, un bouquet à la main. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir et le prit dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi as-tu frappé, tu aurais pu directement transplaner ? »

« Je sais, mais si on veut avoir une vie simple et normale en vivant dans le monde moldu, alors on pourrait commencer par vivre comme eux… » répondit-il en lui tendant le bouquet de roses.

« Elles sont magnifiques, tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama Ginny en l'embrassant furtivement. Tu es en avances, je ne t'attendais pas avant deux heures ! Je ne suis même pas prête, regarde ! », se plaignit t-elle en lui montrant ses cheveux mouillés et sa serviette pour seul vêtement. Mais le regard gourmand de son mari semblait montrer que cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« Au contraire, tu es parfaite… » s'exclama Ron en la prenant dans ses bras, d'un mouvement rapide. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Ouvrant sa serviette, il s'allongea sur elle et parsema son corps de baisers, ponctué par les éclats de rire de Ginny.

Le week-end avait passé trop vite au goût de Ginny. D'ici deux jours, elle devrait reprendre son travail, et Ron était de nouveau reparti en mission, pour la semaine cette fois. Profitant de quelques rayons de soleil, elle changea la disposition des meubles de son appartement, et sortit faire quelques achats de dernières minutes, même s'il lui restait encore prés de deux semaines avant Noël. Postée devant une vitrine décorée pour l'occasion, elle reflet qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se glissa derrière elle. Son sourire se figea, sans qu'elle ne se retourne.

« Tu as le temps de prendre un café ? » proposa l'homme au reflet de son amie.

« J'ai des courses à faire, et je suis déjà en retard, désolée Harry », répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il était toujours aussi beau, fut sa première pensée. Elle parvenait à se détacher de lui, mais leurs rencontres lui étaient toujours pénibles. Elle lui sourit cependant, d'un sourire sincère.

« Une autre fois peut être… Ou plutôt non, pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas au Terrier avec Hermione, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous y a pas vu…. »

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et poursuivit sa route, le laissant en plan.

« Très bien, alors dis moi simplement ce que tu fais avec Malefoy ! »

Ginny se figea net quand elle l'entendit parler de Draco. Comment pouvait-il savoir que…

« De quoi tu parles ? » feignit-elle en se retournant.

« Dean travaille à Gringott, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu lui as signé une reconnaissance de dettes ! Il t'a donné une énorme somme d'argent, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! » s'écria Harry.

« Ce que tu veux savoir, c'est pourquoi il m'a donné cette somme, ou pourquoi je me suis adressée à lui plutôt qu'à toi ? C'est bien ça l'idée, nan ? demanda Ginny en essayant de garder son calme. Elle l'empêcha de répondre en ajouta « il m'aide… ».

« Il... t'aide ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Exacte… c'est un ami, et j'avais besoin de son aide… »

_Flash_

_« Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? » lui avait demandé Draco, quand elle était passé le voir, quelques jours plus tôt._

_« Je passais prendre de tes nouvelles et… »_

_« Et… »_

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide Draco », expliqua Ginny en baissant les yeux, gênée._

_« Explique moi, qu'est ce qui se passe, en quoi je peux t'aider ? », avait-il aussitôt ajouté en se rapprochant d'elle, prenant sa main dans la sienne._

_« Je suis malade… hésita Ginny, osant pour la première fois le regarder dans les yeux. Elle y vit de l'étonnement, puis de l'inquiétude, alors elle enchaîna. J'ai une maladie du sang, mes cellules ne fonctionnent pas correctement, je n'ai pas très bien compris. Je ne peux pas guérir totalement, mais je peux soulager la douleur et en diminuer les effets, pour ne pas m'affaiblir. J'ai un traitement à suivre, tout un tas de médicaments à prendre, mais ils sont très chers, et… »_

_« Je vais payer », annonça Draco._

_« Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, mais je n'ai rien dit à ma famille, ni à Ron, et seule je ne pourrais jamais… » se défendit-elle, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues._

_« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire… Si je peux t'aider, de quelque manière ce soit, dis le moi. Je sais que ce doit être très dur pour toi, de venir me voir, la moindre des choses, en tant qu'amis, c'est de t'aider, tu ne crois pas ? Aller miss, ne pleure pas, tout ira bien… » la consola Draco en l'attirant contre lui, la berçant doucement._

_Fin du flash._

De retour à la réalité, elle vit Harry s'impatienter. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, s'expliquer, cela reviendrait à tout lui dévoiler, et elle en était incapable.

« Je t'expliquerai un jour, je te le promets, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas, désolée… »

Et sur ceux, elle partit, sans se retourner aux appels de son ami, et laissant libre court aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis leur rencontre. Elle laissa tomber les courses qui lui restait à faire et appela Luna, en qui elle avait trouvé une véritable amie depuis la dernière année. Sans doute était-elle complètement folle, ou alors elle était plongée dans un tourment similaire, mais ce qui était sûre, c'est qu'elles se comprenaient. Quoiqu'il arrive, elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre et parler des heures entières, de tout et de rien. Et en ce moment, Ginny avait besoin de parler, de se promener, peut être même d'aller au cinéma. Elle avait envie de penser à autre chose. Malheureusement pour elle, Luna ne répondait pas. Tant pis, ce serait pour une prochaine fois.

En dépit, elle rentra chez elle et à peine la porte franchit elle jeta les clés sur la table et d'affala sur son lit. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle vit un parchemin et un paquet posé sur la table. Elle déplia la lettre, et sourit largement en reconnaissant l'écriture de Ron.

_Mon Ange,_

_Tu me manques énormément. J'espère rentrer dans peu de temps, il n'y a rien à faire ici, sans doute une fausse alerte, mais tu connais les aurors, ils veulent être sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun danger avant de rentrer. J'ai trouvé ça en me promenant hier soir, j'ai pensé à toi. Je t'aime. xxx_

Il n'avait pas signé, mais Ginny reconnaissait son écriture, de même que son odeur qu'elle retrouvait partout sur le parchemin et le paquet, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il contenait une boule à neige, les jouets pour enfants avec un paysage ou monument parsemé de flocon de neige, à tourner et retourner. Elle avait toujours adoré ces jouets, et ils lui permettaient de suivre Ron sur chacune de ses missions. Merlin qu'il lui manquait. Au diable ses doutes et ses craintes, elle était malade, et si elle devait mourir, autant passer ses dernières années heureuses.

Puis les semaines passèrent, suivis des mois, des saisons. La douceur du printemps, la chaleur de l'été, la beauté de l'automne, Ginny avait profité de chaque instant passé en compagnie de sa famille, de son mari, de ses amis. Elle semblait aller mieux, mais rechutait, régulièrement. Draco était toujours auprès d'elle, lui seul partageait son secret, l'aidait et la soutenait dans ses choix. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé la force de parler à sa famille, même si elle se sentait libre de tout aborder avec ses frères. Elle restait persuadée qu'ils ne comprendraient pas.

Un dimanche après midi d'automne, alors que les jumeaux fêtaient leurs 24ans, toute leur famille, leurs amis étaient réunis pour une grande fête, en leur honneur. Il faisait bon, une légère brise, un grand soleil, une journée vraiment magnifique. Ginny ne regretta qu'une chose, l'absence de Ron, une nouvelle fois. Elle se baladait dans le jardin quand soudain elle se sentit happée, puis soulevée sans ménagement.

A suivre...

J'espere que ca vous a plu, je mets le dernier chap jeudi soir, d'ici la, j'attends vos com ! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Wala le chap 6, j'espre qu'il vous plaira, c'est le dernier, sniff, je commençais ) m'y faire, et au final, je l'aime bien ce couple, aussi inhabituel soit il… merci pr vos reviews, vraiment. Enjoy !**

**Chapitre 6**

Surprise, elle poussa un cri puis se mit à rire en reconnaissant son frère, ou plutôt le dos de son frère, vu qu'il la portait comme un vulgaire sac, sur son épaule.

« George, repose moi, s'il te plait ! » ordonnait-elle, mais ses éclats de rire ne lui accordaient aucun crédit.

« George ? » s'étonna une voix un peu plus loin, celle de Fred, ou George, ballottée comme elle l'était, son image bougeait trop pour lui donner un nom.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, il consentit à la faire descendre, mais à peine à terre il se jeta sur elle, suivit de près par celui qui s'avéra en fait être George, et ils se mirent à la chatouiller. Elle riait, mais petit à petit elle perdait son sourire, remplacé par une grimace crispée.

« Je me sens pas bien… »

Aussitôt, ils s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard inquiet. « Mes médicaments… » chercha t-elle en vain, elle ne portait qu'une légère robe. « Ils doivent être dans mon sac… »

« Fred ! » ordonna aussitôt George en voyant sa sœur pâlir soudainement. Il comprit et courut vers la maison. Il aida Ginny à se relever, mais à peine debout elle s'appuya contre lui.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne… »

Il semblait hésiter quant à l'attitude à adopter, mais voyant sa sœur fermer les yeux, il la prit dans ses bras, remontant sans le vouloir sa robe jusqu'à mi cuisse, et son regard se fixa sur ses jambes. Hormis qu'elles étaient aussi pales que maigres, quelque chose clochait. Pour ne pas alarmer ses parents et pour avoir une discussion avec elle, il la garda dans ses bras et s'approcha d'un vieil arbre où ils aimaient discuter l'été.

« Ginny… Ginny, allez clochette, ouvre les yeux… » la pressait George en lui tapotant les joues.

« Je vais finir par avoirs des bleus à force de me taper comme ça ! » se plaignit Ginny en souriant, une fois remise. Elle semblait aller mieux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour en avoir, répondit-il aussitôt. Depuis quand ça dure ? Et qui te fais ça ? » ajouta t-il en haussant le ton, plus inquiet qu'en colère. Entre temps, Fred était arrivé et lui avait donné sa boite de médicaments qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. « Et ça, c'est quoi ? » demanda de nouveau George.

« C'est rien ! Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, y'a vraiment pas de quoi ! » se défendit Ginny.

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? s'exclama George. Mais regarde, s'adresse t-il à son frère cette fois, en relevant le bas de robe de sa sœur. Elle a les jambes couvertes d'hématomes, et elle ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète ! »

« Très bien, je vais vous expliquer, concéda Ginny. Mais avant, vous devez me promettre que vous n'en parlerez à personne, ni aux parents, ni à Ron. Surtout pas à Ron », ajouta t-elle plus pour elle-même. Ils promirent et elle ajouta « je suis malade… »

Elle leur expliqua tout depuis le début, des premiers symptômes aux visites régulières chez le médicomage, en passant même par la provenance de l'argent qui payait les hospitalisations ainsi que le traitement. Ils parurent choqués, mais Ginny ne sut si c'était à propos de sa maladie, des conséquences ou de son amitié avec Draco. Elle termina par les bleus qui parsemaient son corps depuis quelques jours, parfois dû à ses coups ou chutes, et parfois juste d'effleurements. Sans doute un nouveau symptôme. Quand elle se tût, les larmes aux yeux, ses frères la prirent aussitôt dans leurs bras, la réconfortant comme ils le pouvaient. Puis ils se relevèrent, et ensemble rentèrent vers le Terrier. Mais à chaque pas, Ginny se sentait défaillir, de nouveau. Sans doute prenait-elle trop de médicaments qui ne faisaient plus effets, elle l'ignorait. Elle ralentit le pas, et déclara soudainement.

« Ne dîtes rien à Ron… »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour toi », répliqua Fred, surpris.

« Parce qu'il m'aime… », se contenta Ginny en s'arrêtant.

« Eh ! la rattrapa George alors qu'elle vacillait. Il la prit dans ses bras, plus doucement que la première fois, et ajouta : c'est normal qu'il t'aime, il s'inquiète, comme nous tous ici. Tout le monde t'aime Ginny… »

« Non… Pas comme on s'aime nous… » souffla t-elle en sortant lentement sa chaîne de sa robe, exposant son alliance à ses frères. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe, semblant ne pas comprendre, mais n'en apprirent pas davantage, Ginny venait à nouveau de s'évanouir.

« On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, maintenant ! » s'exclama George en accélérant le pas.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au Terrier, où tout leurs amis et parents s'impatientaient de leurs absences. Mais en voyant l'air grave et inquiets qu'ils affichaient, Ginny inconsciente dans les bras de Georges, les sourires s'effacèrent. Harry, le plus proche d'eux se précipita pour soulager Georges.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il en posant sa main sur le front de Ginny. Elle est brûlante ! »

« Elle a fait un malaise, je crois qu'elle est malade, mentit-il, puis jetant un regard hésitant à son frère, comme pour lui demander son avis, il ajouta : va chercher Ron ! »

Harry ne posa pas d'autres questions, acquiesça et disparut aussitôt. Etant lui-même auror, il lui serait plus facile d'apprendre où son ami avait été envoyé en mission.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se rendait à Ste Mangouste, où Harry et Ron les retrouvèrent. Ce dernier semblait complètement désemparé, et sur le moment, Harry trouva sa réaction quelques peu exagérée. Mais n'ayant jamais eu de frères et sœurs, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer l'inquiétude de son ami. Quand ils les rejoignirent, Ginny était allongée sur un brancard, le médicomage à ses côtés donnait des instructions à l'infirmière pendant le trajet.

« Que s'est-il passé, de quoi souffre t-elle ? »

« Au stade où Miss Weasley se trouve, ce genre de crise est assez fréquent, malheureusement. Nous allons devoir modifier son traitement, augmenter les doses et… », expliqua le médecin, assez rapidement, et comme si cela allait de soit.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle crise ? Quel traitement ? » l'interrompit brusquement Ron.

« Elle est malade, et suivie depuis près de trois ans, étant sa famille, je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Elle souffre d'une maladie peu courante dans notre monde, mais que les moldus appèlent leucémie… »

« Est-ce grave ? » demanda Ron, sans remarquer l'expression déconfite d'Harry, qui ayant vécu dans ce monde, en connaissait les maladies.

« Elle va mourir… La semaine prochaine, dans trois mois ou cinq an, seule l'évolution de sa maladie nous le dira. Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, s'excusa le médecin en arrivant près de portes battantes. Seule la famille proche peut y entrer… »

« Mais c'est notre ami, et leur sœur… » argua Harry.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Ron réfléchit. Elle allait mourir, à quoi bon continuer à se taire. Il se pencha sur Ginny et lui caressa la joue.

« C'est ma femme… » déclara t-il faiblement, mais de manière suffisamment audible pour que tous aient entendu. L'infirmière échangea un regard ave le médecin, alors que le clan Weasley et Harry s'étaient arrêtés brusquement, laissant le brancard faire quelques mètres seul. Les jumeaux se regardèrent également, et passant de leur frère à leur cadette, ils firent peu à peu le rapprochement, et leurs doutes se confirmèrent quand ils virent un anneau à la main gauche de leur frère. Ron avait toujours la tête baissée vers Ginny, mais sentant les regards chargés sur lui, il se tourna vers sa famille, prêt à affronter leur foudres et autres reproches.

« C'est ma femme ! »

Le médecin le laissa poursuivre avec eux, continuant ses explications sur l'état de sa femme et les démarches à venir, mais l'esprit de Ron était ailleurs, partagé entre la peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, et le souvenirs de chacune des expressions peintes sur les visages de sa famille, de ses amis, expressions qu'il distinguait encore au travers des hublots des portes battantes. Le plus pénible restait sans doute à venir…

Fin

**Tadam ! j'espère que vs n'etes pas trop déçus par la fin, mais je la voyais exactement comme ça. Je voulais une fin brusque, et éviter des explications dont on n'a pas gd chose à faire finalement. Le plus attendu est les réactions à l'annonce de Ron, pas la suite. Donc j'espere que ca vs a plus kan même, et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie sur cette fic ! a bientôt, sur les miennes, ou qui sait, sur les vôtres ! xxx**


End file.
